trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XVI.
Siema, smrodasy moje! ''Przepraszam za tą prawie miesięczną przerwę, ale miałam wyjazd i problem z dostępem do komputera, a nie chciałam też pisać na ,,odwal się". Jednak teraz w sierpniu siedzę przez cały miesiąc na tyłku, więc rozdziały będą częściej. No, to życzę miłej lektury! '' '' ''Wczorajszy wieczór nie był zły. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby była możliwość powtórzenia go, chociażby dla tych kilku sekund. W zasadzie, zadowoliłabym się jedną milisekundą, bylebym tylko nie musiała przeżywać tego dnia. Już kiedy wstałam, wiedziałam że ten dzień będzie beznadziejny, żeby nie porównać go z pewną mało szlachetną częścią ciała. Kompletnie się nie wyspałam. Nie wiem, ile mi zajęło rozmyślanie w nocy, ale w kościach czułam, że zdecydowanie za dużo. Ciągle ziewałam, pomimo że był dopiero poranek. Ogay, nigdy nie byłam rannym ptaszkiem, ale w końcu przyzwyczaiłam się do wczesnego wstawania. Tylko że wtedy zawsze pospałam te pikolone osiem godzin. - Jasny gwint, wyglądasz jak trup!- skomentował Patelniak, jak tylko weszłam do kuchni. - Dzięki, wiesz, jak zadowolić kobietę.- burknęłam.- Masz coś, co postawi mnie na nogi? - Istnieje coś takiego jak kawa.- rzucił mi bidon.- Widziałem resztę Zwiadowców, też zimne trupy. Macie szczęście, że tak dobrze was znam. - Taa, dzięki.- pożegnałam się i wzięłam łyk napoju. Był paskudny, ale ciepły. Gdyby nie to, że byłam naprawdę zdesperowana, to nigdy bym tego nie wzięła do ust. Potruchtałam do Wschodnich Wrót, gdzie czekał na mnie Minho. Wygląda na to, że Azjata spał jeszcze mniej ode mnie. Szczerze? Nie dziwiłam mu się. Jako Opiekun wiedział znacznie więcej od innych Zwiadowców, a to produkowało dodatkowe zmartwienia. Nie męczyłam go o informacje. Za dwie minuty trzydzieści dwie sekundy dowiem się tego sama. - Cześć.- przywitałam się. - Cześć. Jak coś, to biegnę pierwszy. I...- zawahał się przez chwilę.- I powodzenia. - Nawzajem.- skinęłam głową. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy to będzie nasze pożegnanie, ale zaraz potem odrzuciłam tą myśl. Mam się skupić na biegu, nie na swoim testamencie, który w zasadzie powinnam już dawno spisać. - I jeszcze jedno.- Wrota zaczęły się rozsuwać, a brunet położył mi rękę na ramieniu.- Nie daj się zabić. - Tak jest, szefie.- uśmiechnęłam się ponuro. Minho wbiegł pierwszy, odczekałam trzy sekundy, a potem pognałam za nim. Nie spuszczałam go z oczu, ale również rozglądałam się po Labiryncie, po każdym ciemnym zaułku. Wyobraźnia pracowała na najwyższych obrotach, bałam się, że nagle z zakrętu wyskoczy Bóldożerca i nas zaatakuje. Przypomniałam sobie innych Zwiadowców i nagle naszła mnie mroczna myśl - ''Kto z nich będzie pierwszy? ''Niestety, moje obawy były przerażająco rzeczywiste. Istniało wysokie ryzyko, że staną się faktem. Miałam wrażenie, że biegnę szybciej niż kiedykolwiek indziej. Nie wiedziałam, czy to bardziej zasługa kawy, czy strachu. Obstawiałam, że to drugie. Strach... To paskudztwo. Plącze nam nogi, zawiązuje oczy, uniemożliwia logiczne myślenie. A jednocześnie świadczy o tym, że jesteśmy istotami z uczuciami, że jesteśmy czymś więcej niż zlepkiem komórek i tkanek. Cały czas miałam na ramionach gęsią skórkę, gdy mijaliśmy zakręty napinałam mięśnie, by być gotową do ucieczki w razie najgorszego. W końcu Minho zarządził przerwę. Krótką, bo tylko dziesięciominutową, ale wystarczającą, żeby zjeść kanapkę i wypić butelkę wody. Byłam głodna, więc przez chwilę porzuciłam rozmyślania o tym, czy Bóldożerca zaraz wyskoczy, żeby zrobić z nas krwawą papkę. Jednak gdy już zjadłam, obawy powróciły na nowo. Ruszyliśmy na nowo. Spojrzałam za zegar. Za półtora godziny koniec zwiadu - nie licząc tych dwóch awaryjnych godzin. Czyli jeśli nie będzie niespodzianek, to można to uznać za drogę powrotną. Tylko że niestety to nie był rutynowy zwiad - o ile jakąkolwiek wyprawę do Labiryntu można nazwać rutynową - a to oznacza, że zagrożenie było jeszcze wyższe. Nagle przed Minho wyrosła jakaś sylwetka. Już miałam zawracać, już miałam uciekać, gdy zobaczyłam, że to ludzka sylwetka. Z daleka rozpaznałam, że to był Nick - jeden ze Zwiadowców. Był sam, a powinien być z George'm. Jego twarz wyrażała jednocześnie strach i wściekłość. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. - Spikalamy!- wydarł się Minho. Od razu zawróciłam, ale Azjata zaraz mnie wyprzedził i objął prowadzenie. Ja zaś trzymałam się za nim. Nie próbowałam go nawet prześcignąć, chociaż i tak biegałam najszybciej jak to możliwe. Brunet prowadził nas skomplikowanymi ścieżkami Labiryntu, nawet nie znaczył drogi, czas był zbyt cenny. Usłyszałam ciężkie kroki, zbyt ciężkie, żeby to mógł być Zwiadowca. - Jest w pobliżu!- poinformowałam go. Co prawda niepotrzebnie, bo ten chód byłby w stanie przebudzić martwego z wiecznego snu, ale po prostu ta adrenalina powodała, że nie myślałam racjonalnie. Już nawet nie myślałam o sobie jako o obiedzie Bóldożercy - po prostu biegłam, biegłam i biegłam. Liczy się tylko to, abyśmy przeżyli. Tylko to, nic więcej. Nie spoglądałam za siebie, bo bałam się tego, co tam ujrzę. Wiedziałam, że za mną biegnie Nick, ale nie wiedziałam, kto jest za nim. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej- powtarzałam sobie w myślach. Podobno tchórze biegają najszybciej, ja jakoś jednak tej prędkości nie czułam. Bardziej czułam to, że Bóldożerca zastanawia się, czym mnie przyprawić - flakami czy krwią? Przeklnęłam pod nosem. ,,Skup się, Ava!"- zganiłam siebie w myślach. Chociaż myślałam, że nogi mi odpadną, to jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyłam, aż w końcu zobaczyłam Wrota. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszyłam na ich widok. Droga była prosta, a po ścianach widziałam, że nie ma tam żadnych dodatkowych zakrętów ani nic. Nogi miałam jak z waty, ledwo oddychałam, ale tradycji musi stać się zadość, więc przyspieszyłam. Przekroczywszy mury pobiegłam jeszcze z kilka metrów, a potem padłam na ziemię jak długa. Wzięłam kilka głębszych oddechów, a potem się podniosłam do pozycji siedzącej. Minho i Nick też tak zrobili. Oboje byli czerwoni na twarzy, a ich koszule były całe w pocie. Obawiam się, że ja nie byłam w wiele lepszym stanie. Zaraz przyleciał Leo z butelkami wody i jakimś pudełkiem. - Dzięki.- wydyszałam, gdy wzięłam kilka głębszych łyków. Woda była teraz dla mnie niczym nektar dla greckich bogów. - Macie jeszcze ciasteczka. Sam piekłem.- nastolatek otworzył pudełko, a w nim było coś, co było ratunkiem od paskudnej potrawki Patelniaka. Czekoladowe ciasteczka. Cała nasza trójka sięgnęła po te kuchenne specjały. Myślałam że umrę z rozkoszy. Rozpływały się w ustach, były słodkie, no i Patelniak tego nie robił. - Facet, cholera, pomnik ci trzeba postawić!- okrzyknął Minho. - I odznakę dać! Za to, że uratowałeś nas od niebezpieczeństwa zwanym kuchnią Patelniaka!- poszłam w jego ślady. - Świerzuchu, to ty powinieneś gotować! Twoje jedzenie jest jadalne!- Nick pochwalił Leona, a ten się zarumienił i udawał, że jest zażenowany. Szatyn był dosyć niepewny, pomimo że starał się to ukryć. Było to na swój sposób urocze. - Nie no, bez przesady, po prostu znam sprawdzony przepis.- zbagatelizował sprawę. Minho chwycił pudełko ciastek i pognał do Mapowni. - Hej, te ciastka są dla wszystkich, smrodasie!- krzyknęłam i za nim pobiegłam. Strach po zwiadzie już z nas uleciał. A może nadal był, tylko żartami i głupawkami próbowaliśmy go zatuszować, aby chociaż sprawiać wrażenie normalności. Aby nie zwariować z żalu. Wraz z Nickiem wlecieliśmy do Mapownii. Od razu w oczy rzuciło mi się pudełko stojące na samym środku stołu. Było nieruszone. - Chyba już wiem, jak was szybciej zaganiać do rysowania map.- Minho się uśmiechnął. - Rany, ale mnie wystraszyłeś. Myślałam, że już wszystkie zdążyłeś wciągnąć.- roześmiałam się, ale zaraz potem przypomniałam sobie o George'u, więc spoważniałam.- Nick, a wiesz co z George'm? - Bóldożerca wszedł między mną a tym sztamakiem. George zdążył uciec, zresztą ten stwór pobiegł za mną, więc raczej jest bezpieczny. Zresztą, ma dwie dodatkowe godziny na powrót. Nie ma się co zamartwiać.- Nick wyjaśnił ze spokojem. Chyba był w Strefie jedyną osobą z tak optymistycznym nastawieniem. - Dobra, skupmy się na mapach, albo zjem wam te wszystkie ciastka.- powiedział surowo Minho. Co do map był bezlitosny, pomimo tego, że sam nie lubił ich rysować. Zabrałam się więc do roboty. Pomyślałam, że im szybciej skończę tym będę miała więcej czasu dla siebie. I dobrze, bo dziennik czekał, aż napiszę w nim list do kogoś. Jednocześnie myślami byłam przy George'u. Czy na pewno było tak, jak Nick mówił? Fakt, Bóldożerca pognał za nim, ale przecież Labirynt jest wielki, a tych stworów tu nie poskąpiono, zawsze George mógł trafić na następną kreaturę. A Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach